Do I Know You?
by Meg616
Summary: So this is my sequel to Only Time Can Heal Your Wounds. Yes, you do have to read the first story to understand this one. Plus, I suck at summaries. Dom, Kel, and the others are trying to find Brea. LAST CHAPTER FINALLY UP!
1. Stories of Truth and Stories of Lies

**Disclaimer: Some of the stuff in this story belongs to Tamora Pierce, the stuff and people you don't recognize are all mine.**

**A/N: HELLLLLLLLLO!!!! I said I would be back soon enough with the sequel and here it is!! Now, this one picks up IMMEDIATELY after the first story (when I say immediately, I mean it). I plan on giving this story quite a few twists and turns, so watch out. Sooooo, here is the first chapter of Do I Know You? **

**YAY!!!!!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Dom sighed as he looked around the room; just being here made him miss Brea even more. He was waiting for the rest of the group to finish getting their stuff packed and Rebekah and Kel to snag food from the kitchens. A quiet knock roused him from the walk down memory lane and he sighed.

"Come in." He called out and a very sleepy, grumpy, and downright agitated Julianna walked in. "What do _you_ want?"

"I...I just came to talk to you." Julianna murmured and leaned against the door fidgetting slightly.

"Well, talk." Dom demanded, staring down at Julianna, he felt this was her fault, because if she hadn't forced Brea to go back into the fort, she would be here and he wouldn't be about ready to risk his career and everything else to go find the woman he loved.

"I have to confess to something...it's hard to say." Julianna was staring at the ground; thats when Dom noticed that she was very nervous about something and she didn't look like she had been to sleep in days. "It's about Brea." That got Dom's attention, but then an awkward silence fell.

"Are you going to tell me or what? I can't wait all day." He snapped, glaring at Julianna.

"In...in the fort...when Brea and I went back in." Julianna paused, her bottom lip quivering, Dom was going to hate her. "She fell through a hole in the catwalk...and...and begged for my help. I didn't assist her. I...I let her fall and she hit her head. That was when I dragged her body in the woods and left her for dead."

Dom couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could actually feel the anger boiling up inside of him and he could only imagine what his face looked like. Closing his eyes, he balled his shaking hands up into fists and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. It didn't work.

"Why?" He demanded, straining for his voice to be calm.

"I...I don't know. Can I plead temporary insanity?" Julianna asked with a watery chuckle. Bad move.

"You think this is funny?" Dom practically shouted at the top of his lungs. "You tried to kill her! I know you well to know that you would have given anything to see her dead!"

"Dom! That's not true..." Julianna argued weakly, but she knew in her heart it was very very true.

"That's a lie and you know it!" He shouted back and growled, tugging at his hair in frustration. "She was pregnant! We were going to get married and you screwed that up!" Dom grabbed his saddlebags and walked past her, yanking open the door. "All I'm saying, is you better pray to the Gods that we find her. Or I will go to the king about this. Traitor." With that said, he slammed the door shut and walked towards the stables.Leaving Julianna to her thoughts and tears.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lord Alexander of Augustana, which was a fief situated on the outer edges of the Tortallan realm sighed as he inspected the young soldier. He was only half-listening to what the man was saying as he would rather be asleep at the moment. It was about the girl he had found four days past in the woods that seperated them from Tortall.

"She is suffering from memory loss?" Alexander asked, since that was the only part he had really heard. "How? Does Roberto know?"

"Yes sir, he thinks that it has to do with the bump on the back of her head." Gabriel started and then coughed. "He thinks it could have been from a fall or something of that sort."

"So that means that she can not remember anything?" Alexander asked once more, just to clarify that he understood everything.

"That is correct, sir."

"Does Roberto have any idea how long it will take her to recover from this."

"Well, he said that it could be anywhere from a few months to years even."

"Hmm..." Alexander tapped his chin in thought and was suddenly struck with a brilliant plan. "Tell the girl nothing of what has happened; inform her that her name is Hadley and she will live with us. Just until her memory comes back, that is."

"Yes sir."

"Lets just hope that Roberto hasn't already told her. Now go, I have to inform Isabelle and the children about this."

"Good day, sir." Gabriel bowed and then turned on his heel, starting out of the room, before heading for the Healers wing. Hopefully the girl would be awake by now.

----

"He wants us to do what?!" Demanded Roberto in a harsh whisper as they were standing in the girls room. What would make Alexander do such a thing? This girl belonged with her family, not at all here.

"It's Lord Alexander's orders." Gabriel replied and cast a glance at the girl, who was asleep, curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Did you at least tell him that she was pregnant?"

"Well, I did, but I doubt he was listening. I do not agree with his orders either, because this sounds all wr-" A moan from their right drew both mens attention.

"Hadley! Your awake! It's good to know you are alright." Roberto plastered a big smile across his face and sat down on a stool beside the bed.

"Hadley? Is...is that my name?" She asked, forcing herself to sit up, putting a hand to her stomach. It didn't sound like her name, but this man must know...right?

"Of course it is." Gabriel replied, coming forward as well.

"What happened to me?" Hadley asked, putting a hand to her head as it gave a painful throb. As she was to concerned with the pounding headache, she gave no notice to the anxious looks that were cast between the two men.

"We are not sure at the moment. Gabriel found you in the woods and you were unconcious." Replied the healer, passing her a cup of tea. "Drink this, it will take care of your headache."

"Thank you." Hadley murmured quietly and sipped it gently. "What are your names?"

"I'm am Roberto and this is Gabriel." He told her smiling and folding his hands in his lap. "It seems that whatever happened to you in the forest has caused some sort of memory loss, but do not fear. We have hopes that you will soon recover all of your memories."

"So...so I will be okay?" She asked, feeling her headache eased.

"Yes, you will be fine." Roberto assured her, patting her hand.

"Good." Hadley passed the teacup back to Roberto and laid back down on the bed. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Alright Hadley." Roberto replied and pulled the blanket around her, then tugged Gabriel from the room as she started to fall asleep. "I told you. I do not want to do this. Its just not right...not one single bit. That girl does not belong here. We should be figuring out where she came from, not lying to her."

"I understand Roberto, but this is not easy for me either. Obviously, the girl left behind a person she loved, who she was going to have children with." Gabriel replied and shook his head. "When she wakes up, we will tell her the truth and ask her to play along. You and me can search for wherever this girl came from."

"I'm putting my trust in you Gabriel, to get this girl home." Roberto retorted, before turning and walking into another patients room. Great, this was working out perfectly.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I told you there would be a few turns and twists. Just keep reading, it gets alot better. Comments on this story would be much appreciated, plzthnx. **


	2. Flying Saddlebags and Roses

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO!! Yay...these chapters might continue coming later and later, because I have about two and a half weeks of school left before Christmas Break. But do not fear, I will not abandon this story again. Promise. Anyways...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Dom yawned loudly as they continued riding one the path, leading to the burnt down fort. He hadn't slept in three days and it was starting to show. He was cranky and more irritable than usual, snapping at everyone, even if they were just saying good morning to him. Everytime he tried to sleep, he would dream about Brea and she always had a pained expression on her face. Or, she was running farther and farther from him as he fought to keep up. The dreams that scared him the most and made him wake up in a cold sweat, was that Brea and the babies died as she was giving birth to them. So, he had settled on a descision that he wasn't going to sleep until he passed out from mere exhaustion, that way he wouldn't dream...at all. Or at least, thats what he was hoping for.

Kel giving out instructions of where people should search brought him back to reality. "...Neal, you go on with Mikol to search the fort for anything that could've been left behind. Remember to keep your eyes open for everything. Rebekah and I will search through the forest." She paused to look at Dom, who was scowling at a spot between his horses ears. "Dom, there is a village back there, go and ask if anyone has seen her."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Kel?" Neal asked warily, looking his glowering cousin over, then settling his eyes on his fiance. "I mean, he has been snapping at us for the past three days and he actually likes us. At least I think he likes us. Imagine what he will do, and or say, to those poor village people." He paused and looked around. "Think of the people, Kel! The people!" He cried dramatically and felt something smack him in the back of the head; his eyes watered and he toppled off his horse. He could've sworn he saw stars.

"That was a bit rude." Kel muttered, dismounting from her horse and going to see if Neal was alright. On the ground, was one of Dom's saddlebags, not heavy at all, but he had thrown it alot harder than necessary.

"I don't hear you scolding him." Dom replied with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "He was the one that was being rude."

"True, but he didn't throw a saddlebag at your head." Mikol pointed out and then flinched away from Dom as he started reaching for another one.

"And it is also very true." Murmured Rebekah, watching as Kel hauled Neal to his feet and kissed him on the top of the head. Unfortunately, Dom heard her and shot a death glare at Rebekah.

"Alright!" Kel said loudly so everyone would stop talking. "Rebekah will go to the village. Mikol, you are still with Neal. Dom, you are with me so you don't attempt to kill anyone, or try to throw saddlebags at them."

"But..but...they started it." Dom grumbled, still sitting in his saddle, pouting.

"I didn't see them throwing saddlebags at you, so please be quiet." Kel grumbled and then returned her attention back to Neal, who was still rubbing the top of his head. Dom dismounted from his horse to stretch his cramped legs, Rebekah and Mikol followed suit. They stood around for a few minutes while Kel cuddled Neal, and the other three just stretched their legs. "Alright, let's head out. We will meet back here an hour after midday. Neal, Mikol you know you are just supposed to look for anything that gives signs she was there. Even a little hint will help. Mount up and head out everyone." The five friends mounted their horses and grouped up, splitting into different directions.

The ride through the forest was a silent one for Dom and Kel, mainly because neither one of them felt like talking. At all. Dom was absorbed in his thoughts of Brea and Kel was thinking of whether or not Neal was going to make it back to their camp concious.

"What has been up with you lately?" Kel asked lightly, knowing that she should tread the subect lightly, so Dom wouldn't use her head as target practice. He just shrugged his shoulders in response, grumbling inoherently under his breath. "You can tell me." There was silence again.

"It's just these dreams I've been having. I do not like them." Dom replied, his voice low as they trudged aimlessly through the woods. This was absolutely insane. How did they expect to find anything that would let them know where Brea was? "There are times when I want to just give up all hope so I can wallow and mourn her in peace." He paused and looked at Kel, who was staring at him with the oddest look on her face. "And I know that sounds horrible of me, since I am the one who dragged all of you out here."

"No...no Dom, thats not it at all." Kel reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We are going to find Brea and then we are going to take her back to Tortall and we will turn Julianna in. Then, she is going to have those babies, you two are going to be parents and your entire family is going to live happily ever after." She said and then grinned, which prompted Dom to attempt a smile as well.

"Thank you, Kel." He murmured and leaned over the short distance to hug her; she just laughed and returned the hug all the same. "That does sound like a bit of a fairy tale ending though."

"What can I say, I am a sucker for a happy ending." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. They laughed and started riding again. Dom with a much more optimistic perspective of what they were attempting to do.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hadley sighed as she looked around the room that these people were passing off as hers. Gabriel and Roberto told her otherwise. That she had injured herself, she was pregnant with twins and she needed to play along with whatever Lord Alexander and his family were saying. Any memories they cooked up, that she tried to remember. She couldn't really remember anything that had not really happened, right?

The longer Hadley stayed in the household, the more she knew that Alexander's family despised her, for reasons unknown to herself. The only memebers of his large family that showed any signs of warmth towards her, was his oldest son Jacob, and youngest daughter Sapphire.

"Hadley? Are you dressed?" Gabriel called out, knocking on the door that led to her bedroom.

"Yes. You may come in." She called back, placing a hand over her stomach; everytime she thought about children, her thoughts went back to the ones she would be giving birth to in six and a half months. The door opened and Gabriel entered, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, sitting down on the table in front of the couch she was laying on; whenever he talked to her, it made her feel as if she was something fragile that couldn't be talked to in tones higher than a whisper. By numerous scars she had found on her while bathing, she wasn't at all fragile.

"Tired, but I am feeling alot better. The pounding in my head isn't as bad." She replied with a crooked smile, running her free hand through her hair.

"And the babies?" It was the second question Gabriel asked whenever he was coming to check up on her. First her own health, then that of the twins.

"Not that I know what they are thinking exactly, but I am pretty sure they are fine. They were kicking earlier, but it feels like they have settled down for now." She told him once more laid both of her hands on her stomach.

"Do you think you are feeling up to a walk?" Gabriel reached his hand out and rubbed her arm softly with hand. "Roberto suggested it would be best for you to walk around for a bit."

"Yes, I suppose I am." Hadley replied, smiling back at him. Pushing herself up off the couch, she stood up, put on her slippers and started from the room with Gabriel. They were silent as they walked through the halls, headed for the outside gardens.

"Have you started remembering anything?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"Um...well, there have been a few things I remembered. Mostly, I just keep having this falling dream. It makes no sense."

"Falling dream? Care to explain."

"Well, I'm on a bridge or catwalk of some sort and I'm just walking, then I fall through like a hole or something. Then, I start begging someone to help me and I just go plummeting towards the ground, but I always wake up before I hit."

"You should really tell Roberto about this. That fall, if it actually happened and this isn't just a dream, could have been what injured you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, or else I would not have said anything." He smiled at her and silence fell between them again as they entered the rose garden. Hadley seperated from Gabriel and started to a bush of orange roses. She liked them, there color was pretty to her. "Do you like those?"

"I guess I do." Hadley responded and saw Gabriel's hands in her line of vision, pulling one from the bush and then cutting the thorns off, before placing it behind her ear.

"Beautiful." Gabriel whispered and they smiled at each other. He knew that he probably shouldn't be doing this, as it appeared Hadley already had a fiance, but one couldn't help his feelings...now could he?

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: Hahahahahah!! So, what did you guys think?? Please leave me some reviews, they would be much appreciated. **

**-leaves cookies-**


	3. This chapter isn't going to end well

**A/N: Sooo...this is the third chapter. Sorry it took awhile to get up. Tomorrow, I'm leaving with my parents to go back to Houston and spending Christmas holidays with my family. Yay. I'll try to update when I get home. ENJOY!!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hadley rolled over in her bed, moonlight falling in shafts across her face. The orange rose from earlier sat on the table beside her bed and her mind went into overdrive, a hand drifting down to her stomach. She wished that she could remember who she was supposed to marry and the father of her children. The harder she racked her head for any sort of answer, the more and more it hurt. Rolling over again, Hadley squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep and ignore the steady pounding she was feeling.

"I have to get out of this room." Hadley threw the blanket back and struggled to her feet, her legs shaking terribly. What was wrong with her? She pulled on a robe and wrapped it around her, arms crossed over her stomach, which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as the days went on.

As Hadley started out of the bedroom, headed for the sitting room, so she could leave and walk around for a bit. Fresh air would do her some good. Yeah, fresh air. Good. With each step she took, her head spun a little more. She stumbled and grabbed ahold of a door as her stomach gave a painful throb. Arms tightened around her stomach, Hadley sank down to the floor, crying out in pain.

"No. No. No. No." She rocked back and forth, crying as her stomach throbbed painfully again and again. What was going on?

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Dom sighed and stared up at the moon, hands tucked under his head as he lay back on the hard ground. Rebekah still hadn't returned back to camp and the sun had set long ago. Neal and Mikol had already gone out twice to look for her, with no success. Now, Mikol was pacing the camp, close to ripping his hair out.

"I hope Bekah is alright." Kel murmured, sitting beside Dom, knawing on her bottom lip.

"Why aren't we out there looking?" Mikol demanded, anger creeping into his voice.

"It is to dark outside to see anything." Dom replied, on the verge of falling asleep; its not that he didn't care about Rebekah, but he was only running on a total of four hours of sleep; it was hard to care when one was that tired.

"I bet if it was Brea you would be out there looking until you passed out." Mikol snapped, glaring over the campfire to Dom.

"You're right, I would." The older man said, eyelids shut. "So why aren't you out there looking until you pass out? I mean, you say you would do damn near anything to protect Rebekah, yet you won't go looking for her when she could quite possibly be lost in the forest. Nice logic, asshole."

"Actually, I think you're being the asshole." Neal grumbled, glaring at his cousin as well.

"How do you figure?" Dom demanded angrily, sitting up. "Because I won't get up and go look for Rebekah? He is the one getting on my case about it, but doesn't live up to his word to protect her." He lay back down, glaring at the winking stars as everyone around him finally shut up. Yes, he did care about what happened to Rebekah, but why should he be the only one yelled at? Gods, he missed Brea so much; he put his back to everyone and stared into the fire, thinking.

For awhile, there was silence around the camp as it steadily got later. Neal and Mikol were talking about going out again and looking for Rebekah. They asked him if he would like to go. No. There were also a few curse words thrown at his back. Like that bothered him at all. While Dom sat there, thinking. Neal and Mikol getting ready to go out riding again. There was noise from the trees around them, putting everyone on alert. Even Dom sat up, reaching slowly for his sword. Kel, Neal, and Mikol had hands on their swords, watching the trees around them. Then, without warning, Rebekah came stumbling into the clearing and fell at Dom's feet, and he jumped up. Her clothes were ragged and torn, her arm bleeding loosely, hair hanging on her shoulders, twigs and sticks stuck in it. Mikol ran to her.

"Bekah? Bekah? What happened, baby?" He very lightly rolled her over and she was limp in his arms, breathing shallow. "Neal. Do something." Neal nodded, grabbing his bag and rushing to Rebekah's side. Dom and Kel looked on, the light from the fire playing across their faces.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: Yeah, I know...I'm evil. So, what happened to Brea/Hadley? What about Rebekah? HAHAHAHAHA...I love cliffhangers, don't you? Sorry this one was kind of short, I wanted to get one up before we left. My next chapter will prolly be coming up around January some time, I don't know for sure, but I won't keep ya'll waiting for long. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah (is that how you spell it?) or whatever it is you celebrate. Happy Holidays!!!!!**


	4. No Brea and Rebekah aren't in this one

**A/N: So, here I am again with an update. Yay. I typed this up while sitting in my brothers living room, watching him play Rainbow 6. In other words, I had alot of time on my hands. Anyways, I won't say anything else, just get on with the story.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lord Anthony of Goldenlake was frustrated. Why? Because, his nineteen year-old daughter was missing. She had been missing for almost a month and a half. Presumed dead. It had not taken long, before Breanna's four good friends and fiance to be, went looking for her. The whole kingdom was furious about them leaving. What was dead, should stay dead, even if she wasn't.

What exactly had Anthony up way before the sun? Pacing around his study, almost on the verge of yanking his hair out? Failure. He felt like a failure as a father. Unable to protect his son, Caiden at his time of need. Not able to prevent Brea from going to Corus again, which led to this. He was a failure. To both of his children. A knock on the door brought his from his thoughts.

"Anthony?" Called out Rhiannon, entering the room; she was dressed in a night gown, a robe wrapped around her and her dark curls tumbling around her shoulders. There were tear streaks on her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red; signs that she had been crying, but she did that all the time now. "What in the name of Mithros are you doing in here? The sun isn't even up yet, my love."

"I...couldn't sleep." Anthony croaked out and went to his wife, taking her in his arms. "I miss her more than words can say."

"Me too." Rhian's voice cracked as she forced herself not to cry anymore. To many tears had been shed. No more.

"I wish there was something more that could have been done." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"This is all about Brea, isn't it?" Rhian asked, stepping away and putting a gentle hand to her husbands cheek. "Love, there isn't anything we could have done to protect her. She chose that life, we forced nothing on her."

"That may be so, but...I feel so rotten."

"Why? Does this have something to do with your need, as a father, to protect Breanna, even after death?"

"Rhian, do not say that! I can not believe that she is dead."

"Anthony, you are going to have to accept it some day. Breanna is gone, she is dead. I do not want to admit that my baby girl is gone either, but she is."

"I...I want to have hope that the Black God hasn't taken my daughter to the Peaceful Realms yet."

"Neither do I." Murmured Rhian and once more hugged her husband. She prayed to the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros to bring Brea back to her.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Julianna groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground. That damn horse had bucked her and she was starting to think it was accidental, because this was the fourth time it happened today alone.

"Sorry Cap'n." One of the guys said, a steadying hand on her house. There was a glint in his that told her he wasn't that sorry.

"Whatever." She grumbled and snatched the reins from the guy. "Start running. If I hear a single complaint, you will be sorry." She snapped and waited for all of them to start running, before she mounted on her horse. Did everyone know about what she did to Brea? Maybe her squad was just guessing that she had something to do with Brea going missing. They certainly liked Brea more than they liked the actual captain, in fact they despised her. It was just a guess. That was it. No one except Dom knew. She once more threw a prayer up to the Gods, wanting Dom and the others to find Brea so badly, if only because she didn't want to be called a traitor to the crown.

"Cap'n! Watch out!" Yelled a voice and Julianna forced herself from her thoughts just as the horse bucked yet again and she saw the earth tilt as she fell backwards of off the horse. Her head smacked the dirt with a solid _thunk_ and she didn't remember much after that as she slipped in and out of conciousness.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, we just moved into our new house and I really wanted to add more, but I haven't found the time. The next one will be much longer. I promise!! Did I purposely skip the Hadley and Rebekah cliffhanger to purposely torture all of you? Course not, I'm not that evil.**


	5. Dreams

**A/N: Okay...so, I think this is chapter five. Enjoy.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mikol sighed and stared at Rebekah, who was still unconcious. He felt guilty; he should've gone with her, Neal could have survived just fine on his own. Dom sat down next to him, without Mikol even noticing; none of them had slept the night before and it showed.

"You feel bad, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"How could you guess?" Was Mikol's sarcastic remark.

"Don't." Dom murmured, looking at him; the sun was just starting to rise. "You can beat yourself up and feel like crap all you want, but that isn't going to help Bekah. How do you think I felt when...Brea..." He stopped there, looking down.

"Alright, oh wise one, it's my turn." Mikol said and looked at Dom. "Brea is still alive. You know her as well as I do. I came with you, for the same reason we all did. We all know that Brea is still alive and we want her found just as much as you do." He paused, glancing at Rebekah. "Now, you can beat yourself up and feel like crap all you want, but that isn't going to help Brea." He did his best to imitate Dom, who just laughed and shook his head, standing up.

"Thanks for the...erm, reassuring words." Dom muttered and walked away to find something to eat for breakfast. Mikol made his way over to Rebekah and held her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He was just about to get up and get food, when she twitched and grabbed hold of his hand tighter.

"Bekah?" Mikol ventured, putting a hand to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mik?" She croaked out, blinking and trying to clear her vision.

"Thank the gods you are awake, we were all so worried." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "She's awake." He called to the others, who rushed over to crowd around Bekah. With Mikol's help, she struggled into a sitting position and leaned against him. "Can you remember what happened?"

"I went to the village and asked around about Brea and anyone who might have seen her." Bekah paused, struggling to remember what happened. "I can't remember if I figured anything out, but when I was on my way back here, these guys attacked me. They had been following me from the time I left the village. All I remember after that, was wondering through the woods. As it got darker, I heard voices...your voices, and started in this direction. That's all I remember."

"You don't remember finding out anything about Brea?" Dom asked, biting his lip. He was glad Bekah had woken up, but now they had one less person to worry about and could focus on finding Brea.

"I think I did, but I just can't remember right." Bekah replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dom. Maybe we can go back and look around."

"Just give it time. You'll remember." Neal patted her shoulder and helped Kel to her feet so they could return to preparing breakfast.

"No need to apologize." Dom leaned forward and kissed Bekah's forehead. "I'm just glad that you are safe now." He nodded to Mikol then got up, going to tend to the horses, who were starting to get restless.

When breakfast was finally served, it was a quiet affair, as no one really wanted to use what little energy they had left to talk. The only person who even seemed to be remotely awake, was Rebekah. It turned out, that her cuts were superficial, caused by sticks and other things in the forest and Neal was able to heal most of them quickly. She did, however, have a few broken ribs, a black eye, and countless bruises that speckled her body.

"Where are we headed to now?" Neal asked Dom, as they packed up the camp.

"I figured we could head back to the village and try to figure out what Bekah can't remember. Work from there." Dom replied, packing up their bedrolls. Neal nodded and they continued to work in silence.

"Augustana." Bekah whispered, putting a hand to her head.

"Whats that?" Kel asked, glancing at her friend.

"Um...I think I just remembered something." She replied, biting her lip and recalling the memory. "Yes. A man I talked to in a tavern, told me that a soldier went through town. He was returning to the citadel with something the duke asked him to pick up. There was an unconcious girl in the cart."

"What was the soldier doing in the woods?" Kel mused, shaking her head.

"Anyway, I think we should head for the dukes citadel in Augustana. That's where the man said the soldier was headed."

"That would be our best bet. Good thing you remembered." Kel clapped Rebekah on the shoulder and went off the fill in the other three. Kel could see the look of relief on Dom's face; he had seemed so depressed for the past few weeks, it was good to see a smile on his face. Once they finished packing up, they headed for the village, for supplies.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

With his hands in his pockets, Gabriel wandered through the halls. He wasn't sure where he was headed, until he stopped outside of Hadley's door. Maybe she would be awake and they could go walking again. Hopefully she hadn't remembered anything else, because he had grown attached to her, and enjoyed her company. Gabriel knocked on her door and waited for an answer. Nothing. He knocked again, this time, more persistent. Still nothing. She usually didn't make it to breakfast and slept in...so where was she? He knocked and without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Hadley?" He called out, leaving the door partially open. The door short hallway that seperated the sitting room from the bedroom was cracked open and he could make out a lump on the ground. "Hadley?" Gabriel asked and pushed open the door. There she lay, either sleeping or unconcious (he would've bet a year's salary on unconcious) curled in a ball. "Gods be praised." He knelt and scooped her up in his arms, starting out of the room; he had to get her to Roberto. Going down the hall, Gabriel ignored all the peculiar looks he was getting from people. There would be whispers. Why was he carrying a girl who was in nothing but her sleeping gown and a robe? Tsk. Tsk. "Roberto!" He called out as he entered the Healer's wing. The healer came around a corner and paled.

"What happened?" He demanded, helping Gabriel to lay her on the bed.

"I don't know. I went to her room to ask if she wanted to walk to breakfast with me and I found her like this." Gabriel replied, shaking his head. "Is she alright? Are the babies alright?"

"I need you to leave, I will fill you in on everything once I am done." Roberto practically shoved Gabriel out of the room, shutting the door. The young solider paced around in the waiting room, nervous. What if she fell and did something to upset the babies? What if she lost them? He wasn't even the father of these babies and he was worried! At last, the door opened and Roberto walked out, looking relieved and a bit troubled.

"Well?" Gabriel demanded, trying to look past him into the room, but Roberto shut the door in his face.

"She is fine, Gabriel. As are the babies. No need to worry." Roberto assured him. "When she came in to see me yesterday afternoon, I gave her some medicine because she complained of headaches. It was probably her body reacting to what I gave her. Which is completely normal." Roberto said in a rush at Gabriel's alarmed look. "Now, I have a question for you, has she mentioned anything about her memories?"

"Uhhh...she did say something about a falling dream she kept having. Which, in my own personal opinion, could be the last thing she remembered." Gabriel replied and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she woke up briefly and muttered the name, Raoul. Then, she passed out again." Roberto explained and sighed. "If she says anything to you, please be sure to report it to me. Okay?"

"Okay." Gabriel responded and watched the healer walk away; he knew that if Roberto hadn't given him permission to into the room, he wasn't supposed to be in there. Instead, Gabriel turned and made his way to the gardens.

**-X-X-**

While Hadley slept, she dreamed. It was new dream. New in the sense that she had never had it before. Most of the dreams she had been having were just little flashes of things and tended to repeat themselves, like they were trying to tell her something. Not this one though. When she had these dreams, it was almost like she was reliving the memories and watching them play in her head.

In it, she stood in catacombs, facing a tomb. She had a white flower in her hand and she was crying. The inscription on the tomb read: CAIDEN OF GOLDENLAKE. It made her sad to look at the tomb. Like this person was someone close to her and when he apparently died, it left a gaping hole in her chest. From her right, someone entered and nodded his head. He had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"I thought your uncle didn't want you down here." The man said, his voice kind.

"He's my brother. I'm permitted to be down here."

"Well, I'm not here to make you leave. I was just looking for you."

"Just because you were told to watch over me, doesn't mean that you have to be informed about my whereabouts every single second of the day."

"I know that, just doing what I was told to do."

"How about you do what I'm telling you to do, and go away?" Silence met her angry suggestion, once she got her temper under control, she turned to look at the man. "You were there. What happened to him?"

"We were called out to a village, where some of the homes and business had caught fire. Caiden was in one of the homes that hadn't caught fire yet, getting people out, when the roof collappsed in on him. The fire started and it took us time to find him. When we finally did, he wasn't dead, but had serious burns to his body. The healers did all they could, but couldn't save him."

**-X-X-**

Hadley woke up after that, sitting up with a gasp. She was breathing heavily and faught to get her breath under control. Thats when she noticed something orange on her left side. Glancing over, she saw a vase of orange roses sitting there. She smiled, knowing they were from Gabriel.

"Good to see you awake." Roberto had just walked in.

"Are my babies alright?" Hadley asked, hands pressed to her stomach.

"Yes, they are just fine. Three and a half months along." The healer said, patting her hands. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"My stomach just started to hurt. I kept having these pains and I guess I just passed out or something." Hadley explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"On the floor?"

"Yes. I was going to walk around for a bit. I had trouble sleeping."

"Makes sense now. Well, Jacob and Sapphire want to see you, I will leave." He turned to go, when Hadley remembered the dream.

"Wait, please." She sat up further and grabbed his arm, making him turn around. "I had a dream."

"What about?" He was now interested, arms over his chest.

"I was facing a tomb. Then this guy came in and started talking to me. Apparently the person in the tomb was my brother. His name was Caiden. He died in a fire." She paused, biting her bottom lip. "Roberto, I think I'm from Goldenlake."

"Goldenlake? Is that where it said this Caiden person was from?"

"Yes, Caiden of Goldenlake."

"Of course." Roberto murmured to himself. "You rest. I have to go see Alexander about this." He fled the room, two seconds later Jacob and Sapphire were in the room. Sapphire, who was seven, jumped up on the bed and sat next to Hadley.

"How are the babies?" She asked, patting Hadley's stomach.

"Just fine." Hadley replied with a laugh.

"How are you?" Jacob asked, sitting on a stool beside the bed; he was twenty one.

"Great. Kind of tired and my back hurts, but great." She didn't want to mention anything about the dream. Not to him.

"Thats good, Father was worried about you and told Gabriel to inform him the second you woke up. No idea where he went, because Roberto's apprentice told him." Jacob rolled his eyes, muttering something about being trustworthy. "Who brought you these?" He motioned to the flowers.

"I guess Gabriel did. They were here when I woke up." Hadley replied, shrugging her shoulders and glancing at Sapphire, who was humming a song under her breath. They were only allowed to stay for a few minutes, before they were called to dinner. Jacob and Sapphire hugged Hadley, then disappeared.

**-X-X-**

Roberto started down the hall. If indeed the dream Hadley had, actually happened, then she was from Goldenlake and they could take her home. The name Raoul had made him think of an old friend, that had died not to long ago. Raoul of Goldenlake. Which made him either Hadley's father or uncle.

"I need to speak with Lord Alexander." He said and the person posted at the door, rushed in. A few minutes later, he was led into Alexander's office. "My lord." He bowed, hands in front of him.

"Roberto." Alexander nodded his head, putting down the papers he was looking over. "Something I can help you with? Sit, please."

"Thank you." Roberto sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I was speaking with Hadley and she mentioned something about having a dream. Saying that she was looking at a tomb belonging to a Caiden of Goldenlake. Then, I think, as the dream progressed, there was mentioning of Caiden being her brother."

"Goldenlake?" Alexander asked, leaning back. "That is in Tortall."

"I know, sir."

"If this is indeed a memory, would you be willing to accompany her back?"

"Yes. She also muttered a name. Raoul. If it is the one I am thinking of, he passed away, not to long ago. He was a good friend of mine and you allowed me to go to his funeral. Remember?" Alexander nodded his head. "Well, I'm thinking Hadley is either his daughter or neice. I would be willing to go with her."

"Well, let me get everything sorted out. Will have Gabriel go with you as well and a few other soldiers." Alexander sat forward and began jotting stuff down. "One last question and you can go. How are the babies?"

"Fine. She is three and a half months along." Roberto responded with a smile, then stood up. "Good day, my lord."

"Good day, Roberto."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: You didn't really think I was going to make Brea stay there the entire time? Come on now. And just in case ya'll don't remember, Caiden has been mentioned before. Many times in the first story. Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	6. Are They Worth It?

**A/N: Even though I only got one review on my last chapter, I'll give you the next one. Ya'll are lucky I'm in a good mood...**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"What is the quickest route to Augustana?" Dom was asking the man behind the bar. Neal and the others were gathered around a table. The man grunted and pointed out a route that led them straight through the forest, which is what anyone could've pointed out. "Thanks so much for your help." There was sarcasm in how he spoke, folding up the map and heading back to the table. "We could have figured that out by ourselves. People aren't helpful in this town, are they?" It was a few days after Rebekah's attack and she was now feeling better to travelling.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." Neal told his cousin, then added in an undertone, "the feeling is mutual."

"We will just have to try someone else." Kel put in, before the arguement could brew between the cousins. Dom put his face in his hands and sighed; he had yet to sleep and it was becoming increasingly difficult to do much other than argue with people. They sat in silence, finishing off their meal. The group was about ready to stand, when a man came to their table. He was wearing a black cloak, so most of his face was in shadow.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are a group of Tortallans, wanting to get to Augustana?" His voice was low and he spoke with a thick accent.

"We do mind, so don't ask." Dom stood up, eye level with the man.

"Just figured you would want the help of a man who was once a soldier for Alexander." He replied, pulling off the food of his cloak; he had bright green eyes that stood out among his tan skin and honey brown hair, he couldn't have been any older than twenty-eight. "The name is Oliver."

"Do you know a faster way there, than what the fat guy behind the counter told us?" Neal asked, jerking his thumb at the bartender, who was scrubbing out a mug and watching them with suspicious eyes.

"Yes, but you have to take me along." Oliver said, arms over his chest. "Or no deal." Dom waved his group over a few feet away from Oliver and sighed.

"I say we wrestle the information out of him and leave him behind." Dom suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"I agree with Dom. We don't even know this guy." Mikol put in, glancing at Oliver, who was watching their group with intent eyes.

"He might be our only chance to get there without having to go all the way through the forest." Kel said, then glanced at Dom. "The quicker we get to Augustana, the quicker we get to Brea."

"Not fair! You can't use someone that we are going to get back against Dom." Neal pointed his finger in Kel's face and she attempted to bite him and missed.

"She does have a point." Dom pondered, stroking his chin. "Fine. We will bring him along, but he is to be watched at all times. Understood?" The group nodded and he turned around, headed back towards Oliver. "You can come along, but you need to supply your own horse and food. We are already running out as it is."

"Okay." Oliver nodded his head, smirking. "Think I could get names?"

"My name is Dom, this is my cousin Neal and his fiance Kel, they are both knights of the realm. This is Mikol and Rebekah."

"Nice to meet all of you." He shook hands with them, then returned his gaze to Dom. "Do I get a reason why you are going?"

"Nope. Let's go." Dom replied and headed for the door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hadley spent a few more days resting, before Roberto allowed her to return to her room. While she was in the Healer's Wing, she was constantly having nightmares. Some of them were about the tomb and her dead brother. Some involved a funeral of a man named Raoul. Either way, the only thing ever mentioned was Goldenlake. It kind of made her sad. Obviously these were two people she cared for and they were gone, but she didn't even remember them. There was also the blue-eyed man. He was in every single dream she had.

When Hadley was finally released, she relished in the fact that the next day, she would be leaving. To Goldenlake. To maybe find her family...if her dreams were telling her something true and wasn't just her imagination making it up. Once she bathed and dressed, she began to pack up what little wardrobe she had been given in saddlebags. A knock came at her door and she made her way slowly to the door.

"Good morning." Gabriel said, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't say 'good' but morning works well enough." Hadley replied with a grin and let Gabe into her room.

"So I've just come from speaking with my lord Alexander and he tells me that you are leaving tomorrow." He leaned against the doorway to her bedroom, watching her pack.

"I...I wanted to be the one to tell you, Gabe." She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"Do not worry about it." He sighed and sat with her on the bed. "I just wish you weren't leaving so soon."

"Well, these people I'm dreaming about could very well be my family and they can help me get my memory back."

"That doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"Maybe Alexander would permit you to accompany us. We will be travelling with other soldiers, but one more wouldn't hurt."

"Perhaps he will allow me to go." Gabe put his arms around Hadley and hugged her. Losing complete control over himself, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers; instantly, he felt Hadley stiffen in his arms and push him away. "I...shouldn't have done that."

"No. You shouldn't have." Hadley's thoughts went once more to the blue-eyed man from her dreams.

"I'll leave you to pack. Good-bye." Gabe stood up, headed for the door.

"Good-bye." She whispered as the door shut and continued to pack. Now, she was confused. Obviously she had someone who loved her...but then there was Gabe, who had been so kind to her from the moment she got here. "Geez. He is always complicating things."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The following morning, Hadley was awake well before dawn. They were to set out as early as possible. She dressed in a light green gown and met the rest of the party in the courtyard. Gabe was among the assembled soldiers; Roberto, Alexander and the rest of his family was there as well.

"Good luck. Gods be with you...Hadley." Alexander hugged the girl, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. And thank you for your hospitality in my time of need." She murmured, hugging Isabelle. Then Jacob, skipping everyone else, because they didn't like her, and picking up Sapphire, who clung to her.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." The little girl said, arms around Hadley's neck.

"Oh, me too." Hadley meant what she said too. "But...when I can, I will come back to visit you and I've already told your father that I will write when I arrive in Goldenlake."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Sapphire hugged her one last time, before Hadley put her back down on the ground. With a sigh, Hadley started to the carriage and, with Roberto's help, was soon sitting in the back. Since she couldn't ride a horse, she had to sit in the carriage. The soldiers mounted up and they started away.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So, how long should it take us to get there?" Dom asked, glancing to his right at Oliver, then to Kel and the others, who were half-asleep on their horses, before focusing his attention on the road again.

"A week and a half, two at the most." Oliver replied, leading the way through the forest.

"Right." There was silence, before Dom broke it. "What did you do that warranted you to become an ex-soldier of Lord Alexander's?"

"I will only tell you that, if you tell me why you want to get to Augustana so fast." Was Oliver's response, accompanied by a smirk.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you." Dom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not to long ago a fort in Tortall was attacked. I am a soldier in the King's army and my fiance is one of the Queen's Riders. Well, her captain ordered her back inside to search for survivors and there was an explosion. Her body was never found. Myself and our friends have set out to find her. We now have reason to believe that she was discovered in the woods by one of Lord Alexander's soldiers and taken back there. I should also mention that she is now...four months pregnant. With twins."

"Wow. Quite a story you got there. But let me ask you this, Dom." Oliver paused, choosing his words carefully. "How do you know she didn't die in that explosion?"

"Because, I know Brea. If there was anything she could've done to get out of there, she would've done it." Dom replied, thinking back to what Julianna told him.

"What is her name?" Oliver asked, glancing at him."

"Breanna. Of Goldenlake. Everyone just calls her Brea." He answered and sighed. "Now, its your turn. I told you, so answer my question."

"Right. Well, as I mentioned before, I was once a soldier in Alexander's army. We had few rules to follow, one of them was to stay away from his children, more importantly, his daughters. I don't listen well to rules." Oliver paused and grinned. "I began to court his eldest daughter, Rosalie. One night, during some random ball that Alexander and Isabelle threw, we were caught kissing in the rose garden. The next day, my lord Alexander personally told me I was no longer part of his army."

"Was she worth it? Rosalie?" Dom asked and glanced at Oliver, who looked back.

"Is your Brea worth it?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: So, what did all of you think?? Hahahahahaha. I would really appreciate some reviews on this chapter. Even if you just want to tell me that you hate me for what I'm making happen. Mwahahaha. **

**-ponders to self-**

**Now, I wonder if they have noticed the band name I used...**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter seven. Woohoo. I had to make so many changes to this story. Really, ya'll have no idea how much of a nuisance this chapter way. And I really had to stop writing this for awhile cause it was driving me crazy. Rawr. Anyways...read ahead...**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Dom." Neal leaned over his cousin while Kel got Dom's horse, Lark, under control. "Dom. Wake up." He knelt and proceded to slap his cousin in the face multiple times. "What the hell did you do to him?" Was the first thing out of Neal's mouth when Oliver approached him. They had been travelling for about a week and Dom had become fast friends with Oliver. When they had gone riding that morning, Dom fell off his horse and passed out. Just like that.

"Nothing." Oliver replied with a shrug of his shoulder, kneeling on Dom's other side. "We was just riding and he slipped off his horse." Neal nodded and went about slapping Dom in the face, trying to get him to wake up. For all they knew, there could be something seriously wrong with Dom. Mikol, Rebekah, and Kel crowded around them.

"Neal, maybe you should just let him rest." Kel suggested, putting a light hand on her fiance's shoulder. "You know as well as I that he has not gotten much sleep since Brea. Mayhap when he wakes up, he won't be so damn cranky and easier to deal with. Plus, we have covered alot of distance in the past few days. Rest will do us all some good." They had only been travelling that day for a few hours.

"Doubtful, but you do have a point." Neal said and stood up. "Oliver, help me move him closer to camp." The two men each grabbed an arm and dragged the unconcious Dom closer to where they had set up camp and then collapsed on the ground.

Since Bekah couldn't do much, she sat with her back to a tree, watching Dom sleep, looking for signs of him waking up. For the most part, that is all he did, was sleep. He looked at peace with the world, and his eyes twitched every now and then. There were brief instances when he would sleeptalk. It was mostly incoherent, but she could make out a few words like: 'Brea' and 'Sorry.' Though, he continued to sleep. And sleep. And sleep. Well through midday and supper.

"Will he be awake by tomorrow morning?" Oliver asked Neal as they sat by the fire that evening.

"Hopefully." Neal replied, covering a yawn. "I don't think he has gotten more than two hours of sleep at a time in over a month."

"Gods, that can't be good. Why do you suppose that is?"

"Well, I know that he has dreams about Brea. So I'm guessing that has something to do with it. He felt horrible after the whole ordeal at the fort. Probably feels responsible for it. Somehow."

"He had nothing to do with it though. That Julianna woman did."

"You have to understand the wa-" Neal paused and shook his head, looking at Oliver. "What did you say? About Julianna?"

"Two days ago he told me that, before all of you started out on this expedition, she came to see him and confessed to allowing Brea to be injured. She told him that Brea fell through a hole in a catwalk, then she dragged the poor girls body out to the woods. Thats why he wanted to find her so bad." Oliver explained, staring at Neal. "You didn't know?"

"No. Dom never told me about that." He murmured and shook his head. "Julianna has done some pretty low things, but this is lowest of them all. Do you know if Dom turned her in?"

"He just threatened her. Said she had best pray to the Gods that you all find Brea or he was going to the king when he returned."

"That sounds just like Dom. I will talk to him when he finally wakes." Neal rose and started to make his way to where the other bedrolls were set up. "Are you sure you don't want me to take the first watch?"

"I'm positive. G'night, sir knight." Oliver called out to Neal.

"Good night." Neal called back, getting into his bedroll.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning, Dom was the first person to wake. He sat up and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding and his entire body was sore. What in the name of the Gods had he done the day before? Struggling to his feet, he stumbled over to a creek in the distance and splashed his face with water. The very last thing he remembered...was riding with Oliver. After that. Nothing.

"Dom!" He could hear Kel shouting from their camp, her voice frantic; he had been sitting at the creek for a good forty-five minutes.

"Over here!" Dom shouted back and the woman stumbled over to the creek, hugging him, then proceded to punch him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You scared the daylights out of us! Disappearing like that!" She growled, punching him again.

"Would you please stop yelling? It hurts my head." He muttered, which earned him another punch in the arm. "Ow!"

"Well, you're lucky I don't make your head hurt even more." She threatened and stood up, helping Dom to his feet as well. They walked back to camp together, to see everyone else already awake as well.

"Neal, make her stop abusing me." Dom begged, sitting down beside the fire.

"Kel, stop hurting Dom." Neal muttered and passed his cousin a cup of tea. "For your head."

"Thanks." He said and drank half the tea in one gulp; it almost ended up all over Bekah. "Is anyone going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

"That's an easy question. You fell off your horse and passed out." Oliver replied, rolling up his bedroll an stowing it on his horse.

"Oh. That explains why my head hurts so bad." Dom murmured and finished off his tea.

"We should get moving again." Neal murmured and stood up, stretching. "After all, we didn't get very far yesterday." The assembled group of people stood as well and began packing up camp. In ten minutes, they were ready to go. Neal and Dom rode side-by-side, Kel, Mikol, and Bekah falling in place behind him. Oliver was riding in front of everyone else, leading the group.

"When I was talking to Oliver last night, he told me something rather interesting." Neal started, glancing at his cousin. "About Julianna."

"What about her?" Dom demanded, looking back at Neal.

"That she is the reason Brea is missing. Something about dragging her out to the woods after she fell through a hole in the catwalk." Neal replied and kept his eyes on the path before them. "Why didn't you tell me? She deserves to be imprisoned for that."

"And you think that would've made things better? You should've seen the look on her face, Neal. I'm not as cold-hearted as you think. If we find Brea and take her back to Corus, Julianna can live out her life knowing the Gods favor her in some way. If we don't, then she can live with that guilt for the rest of her life. She can suffer as I have. And when her time comes to go to the Peaceful Realms, the Black God can deal with her." Dom replied, once more looking ahead as well.

"I will never understand the way your mind works, Domitan." Neal muttered, shaking his head. "I say we turn her in to the king regardless of us finding Brea or not."

"How about, and I'm merely throwing this idea out there, we let Brea decided what to do." Dom suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds good." Was Neal's diplomatic response and they rode in silence. That was, until Oliver waved for silence. "What is it?"

"A procession. Headed this way." Oliver replied, listening intently.

"Do you think we could just stay on this road? I mean...to them, we probably only look like riders." Dom suggested, glancing at Oliver, who looked on edge.

"Um...yeah...sounds good." He mumbled and continued to fidget; Dom was sure he was the only person to notice this.

"Something bothering you?" Dom asked, keeping his voice low.

"You don't understand. I can't let these people see me." Oliver whispered back, his hands tightened around the reins.

"Why? And don't lie to me."

"I'm not exactly who I say I am. You see...I'm Alexander's eldest son. There were a few things I did that my father didn't agree with so I left. They think I am dead now." Oliver murmured and ran a hand through his head. "If they see me...I will have to go back to the citadel. You don't understand my father, Dom. He can be kind, but he is also a tyrant. Wanting to control every single thing of my life."

"Why couldn't you tell us this earlier?" Dom demanded, glancing at the rest of the group.

"Just never seemed to be the right time. I guess." Was the awkward response. "Just...send me away or something. Please Dom. I'm begging you." There was a brief silence, until Dom finally broke it.

"Okay, but you owe me more to this story." Dom muttered, before glancing back at the rest of the group. "Oliver left something back at camp. He's going to run back and get it. We'll wait here. Is that alright with everyone?" There was a general agreement as Oliver dismounted from his horse. Nodding once to Dom, he started to run back in the direction of where they had set up camp. Right as he ran out of eyesight, the procession came into sight.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Okay, I really wanted to continue on with this chapter. It will continue in the next one. Please leave me some comments and the next one will come up soon!!! Promise!!!**


	8. Voices

**So. I've been kind of slacking. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to make all of ya'll wait for so long. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and its definitely not my best writing. Anywho...ONWARD...XD.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hadley stared wistfully out the small window in the carriage, basking in the meager sunlight that flowed through and washed across her face. That night, she hadn't been able to sleep...not after her latest dream. In it, she was running blindly through the forest, trying to reach a destination she didn't even know how to get to. Odd. Stretching out and getting as comfortable as possible on the small seat, she closed her eyes and let the bumping and jostling of the carriage, lull her into sleep...

"Hadley." Gabe shook her awake hours later, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"What?" Hadley asked, still groggy. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He didn't answer, just pointed to the seat on which she lay. There were wet patches on the seat.

"You were crying." He sat across from her and sighed. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I...I don't even remember." She answered, shaking her head and struggling to sit up.

"You were muttering 'Raoul' again." Gabe told her gently, taking her hand. Hadley's back stiffened and she pulled her hand away.

"Thanks for waking me up." She said through clenched teeth; Gabe shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"We are stopping briefly to eat." With that said, he ducked out of the carriage, Hadley followed him, glad that another soldier was there to help her out. Roberto came over to her, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, leading her to a tree stump to sit on.

"My back hurts in about seven different ways." She muttered and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Thats bound to happen." He reminded her gently and laughed in amusement as she yelped.

"One of them kicked..." Was all Hadley said, in a dreamy sort of voice.

"I'll be back." Roberto turned away, laughing as he went to get her something to eat. A few minutes later, Gabe found his way over to her like a lost puppy dog, standing just to her right.

"You are still mad at me, aren't you?" Gabe asked, arms folded over his chest.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Hadley growled through clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"You kissed me! Thats reason enough!"

"Please, keep your voice down."

"Why? So people don't hear me yelling about how you kissed me!" Hadley stood to her feet faster than a pregnant woman should, her eyes snapping angrily.

"Hadley...please..." Gabe pleaded with her, reaching for her hands.

"No!" She slapped his hands away and turned to go when her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch; immediately, she doubled over with much difficulty. Roberto dropped everything he was doing and ran to Hadley, practically shoving Gabe out of the way.

"Sit." He told her, guiding her back to the tree stump. "What happened?"

"I don't. My stomach just started hurting." She had her hands pressed to her stomach, one of the babies kicked again, making her jump.

"They probably don't like the loud noises. Stop yelling. It's to stressful." He scolded her gently and she nodded her understanding. It was really hard to stop yelling around a person like Gabe, who pretended to be completely oblivious toother peoples anger. That just made her even more mad. While she ate, Hadley began thinking about names for the babies and she was still thinking about names as she once more got back into the carriage and stared out the window. Voices outside of the carriage brought her to her senses.

"We didn't expect to meet travellers on this road." That would be Roberto, but who was he talking to? "It is the only trail to my Lord Alexander's citadel."

"One of the other people traveling with us is a...friend of Lord Alexander's." Said a woman; the voice sounded so familiar to Hadley and she struggled to look at the woman, but found it difficult, since a particular soldier blocked her view.

"Ah. Well, where is he..or she?" Roberto asked, curious.

"He left something back where we made camp." That time a man spoke and again, the voice sounded familiar; she racked her brain, wanting to remember something...anything! Tears sprang to her eyes. It's not that she was sad, she was frustrated that she couldn't remember a single thing! For all she knew, these people could very well be looking for her. She could know them and not even realize it.

"You might want to hurry, the forests get treachourous at nightfall." Gabriel warned the travellers who nodded.

"Thank you, for the warning. Well, we won't hold you back any longer. It was nice meeting all of you." That voice caused Hadley to stop crying and sit straight up. Not only did she know that voice, but she heard it almost every single night. While she dreamt. The goodbyes and farewells were over and they were moving again, before she had time to react or even find her voice. More tears fell down her cheeks as she struggled to make out the figures. Nothing.

That night, Hadley sat awake, thinking. It had occurred to her, she was probably overreacting earlier. She didn't know those people and they didn't know her. Maybe she had been wanting so badly to remember anything that she just convinced herself that she knew them. Yes. That was it.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Sooooo...I've come up with an idea. In the next chapter, I'm gonna go back to Tortall. I want all of ya'll to tell me which characters you want to see me put in that particular chapter. **


	9. Just a Little to Late

**A/N: Okay, I've decided, since no one really left any comments on who they wanted to see this chapter, I'm going to just continue. It's going to be a few weeks after the meeting on the road...I'm fresh out of ideas to drag the traveling on any longer and what I've been writing lately has been pure crap. Hopefully this chapter will be better. No guarantees. (is that how you spell that word?)**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Dom stared up at the walls of the citadel that were slowly coming into view, thinking. They had been on the road for quite some time...Oliver had told everyone his secret and here they were, moments from, hopefully, finding Brea. Butterflies fluttered around his stomach.

"What did you plan on doing once we got here? If you hadn't told us." Dom asked Oliver, looking over at him.

"Honestly. I was going to ditch you the night before. Leave you with how to get here and start running again." Oliver admitted, bowing his head shamlessly.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Rebekah said, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Me too." Oliver said with a laugh as they continued riding in silence, for a minute.

"Can I ask you something?" Dom glanced at Oliver, who nodded his head. "You first told us that you had been a soldier in Lord Alexander's army, but got kicked out because you were courting his oldest daughter. Mind explaining?" Laughter met the question.

"I do have a sister named Rosalie, but she is practically like my best friend. That story I told, actually happened to a soldier in the army." Oliver explained, still occasionally laughing.

"Curiousity got the better of me." Dom muttered and laughed as well, before silence enveloped them again. Moments later, their group was galloping up to the gates. Soldiers stopped them.

"What is your business here, travellers?" Asked a man who approached Dom.

"We've come to see Lord Alexander." Oliver replied, pulling the hood of his cloak off his head; shocked didn't even begin to cover the looks on the soldiers faces.

"Why...Oliver! Is that you?" The man grinned from ear-to-ear. "We thought you had died."

"You know how rumors are." He replied with a smirk and dismounted from his horse. "These are my friends. They've come here in search for a friend of theirs that villagers saw brought up here. I joined them...deciding it was time to return home and dash Jacob's hopes of ruling."

"Right. Well...they will want to talk to my lord Alexander about that." The man said nervously, knowing exactly who Oliver was talking about. "The hostlers will take your horses. Servants will take your luggage to your rooms." He told the group, who was now dismounting as well.

"Thank you." Dom said, passing his reins to a hostler, who led the horse away. "Do you know of the person we speak of? It was a girl. She would've been pregnant."

"I'm merely a soldier, sir. Not much gets told to me, but if you follow me, I will take you to my lord and lady. They will tell you everything." He said and waved his hand, leading them inside the gates and into the citadel. The walk was brisk, no one spoke.

"How is my mother?" Oliver asked the solider, speaking to him as if they were old friends.

"She is doing fine. As are your sisters and Jacob."

"And my father?"

"He was angry with you at first. He's overcome that by now and I think he will just be happy to see you now." The rest of the walk was relatively quiet. "Wait here." He disappeared into a room.

"That man knows something. I don't take lightly to be lied to, Oliver." Dom hissed, keeping his voice low.

"You have to understand my father, Dom. He hasn't for the soldiers to tell people news, so he tells them not to open their mouths. Or else." Oliver replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm starting to understand why you left home." Dom growled and balled up his hands angrily. More silence and the soldier finally reappeared.

"Go on in." He said, waving the group in. Oliver led them through a small hallway, into a sitting room, where a man and woman, among many children, say.

"Oliver!" Shouted a little girl, who ran to him, followed by three girls, another guy, an the older woman. "Were have you been?"

"Away, Sapphire." Oliver replied, placing his littler sister back on the ground and greeting the other members of his family. "Hello, mother."

"Oh, Oliver...we were so worried about you. When we heard that you had been killed...I didn't want to believe and here you are." Isabella took Oliver's face in her hands, then hugged him again, before retreating to her seat.

"I didn't mean to worry any of you." Oliver said and looked at his father.

"Who are these people you've brought with you?" Alexander demanded, looking at the five people behind his son.

"They are Tortallan's, father." Oliver replied and moved aside, waving them into the room. "I met them on the road. They are looking for a friend of theirs."

"More of them?" Grumbled Lucille under her breath and Rosalie smacked her sisters hand.

"Mind introducing them?" Alexander asked, rising and going to stand with his wife.

"This is Sir Nealan and Lady Knight Keladry. Mikol and Rebekah and in the Queen's Rider's. And this is Sargeant Domitan in the King's Own." Oliver gestured to each person in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Alexander said and nodded to all of them. "But, if I may ask, what can I do for all of you?"

"Actually, sir, thats where I come in." Dom stepped forward and stared at him. "I have reason to believe that my...fiance was brought here. She is pregnant with twins and her name is Breanna. We call her Brea and she is from Goldenlake." The room fell silent. "I was hoping she was still here and I could take her home."

"We called her Hadley. She was found in the forest and our head healer said she had something called..." Alexander stopped and tried to remember what it was called.

"Amnesia." Jacob supplied for his father, falling silent.

"Yes. That was it. She also had dreams. Sometimes she would mutter names in her sleep. Raoul and Caiden, I believe the names were." He murmured, looking at Dom again.

"Her uncle and brother. They passed away." Dom actually started to smile again. "So, you mean to say that she is still here? Can we see her?"

"Actually...she isn't." Isabella started and looked solemnly at Dom, whose smile was wiped clean off his face as if it had never been there. "She remembered a place called Goldenlake and left a few weeks back with some of our soldiers."

"Thank you. Excuse us...we will be leaving now." Dom turned and made for the door, Kel chased after him, stopping him just before he opened the door. "What?"

"Dom, we can't leave, we just got here." Kel told him, listening to Neal talk to them.

"And your point being?"

"We know that Brea is alive. She is safe and she is probably home at Goldenlake right now."

"Kel, you get to see Neal everyday. The last time I saw Brea, she was running back into a fort that was on fire. Now that I know she is at Goldenlake, I just want to see her."

"You aren't the only one! This is my best friend we are talking about!" Kel smacked Dom's arm and he yelped in pain. "We all need sleep in a real bed and baths. Plus, it's raining." And sure enough, Dom could hear a downpour of rain on the roof.

"I hate you when you are right." Dom grumbled and started back into the room; now that he thought about it...bathing and sleeping in a real bed, didn't sound to bad.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: I'm going to stop right here. Poor Dom. Life sucks for him. Just when he thinks that he's got his Brea back, she slips out from under his fingers. Damn. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be Brea going home. Woohoo.**


	10. I wish I could remember you

**At last, the REAL chapter ten. Again, I'm sorry I just kind of...for lack of a better word, neglected this story for so long. My brain has been so...bleh, that its not even funny. Though, I did do really good in school. Better than usual. Anyways. Chapter ten!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hadley stared once more out of the window in the carriage. Was the scenery supposed to look familiar to her? It certainly didn't. Roberto had said they were nearing Goldenlake and that was about four days ago. Surely something should be kicking in by now.

"I hate this." She muttered, closing her eyes and pressing the heel of her hand into her forehead. A few things came to her. Mostly things she had been dreaming about. Nothing new, except for a woman named Julianna...

"Hadley." Roberto's voice shocked her out of her train of thought and she looked up, smiling at the man.

"Yes?" What Hadley would give for a real bed and a proper bath.

"We are here." Roberto said with a smile, seeing the look of relief on the young girl's face. "I am going to speak with someone. Stay here while I do."

"But ... if this truly is my home, shouldn't I come with you?" Hadley asked, eager to get out of the carriage and at least look around.

"Just trust me. Stay here." He urged again, almost pleadingly.

"Fine." With that, Roberto shut the door and was gone once more, leaving Hadley to her thoughts and cramping legs.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I need to speak with Lord Anthony." Roberto said to the nearest soldier, when he entered the citadel; quite a few people walked by and stared openly at him, but he didn't care.

"You and everyone else." Grunted the soldier and earned himself quite a few glares from the soldiers around Roberto.

"Manners, Charles." Scolded a big man who had just walked in from the stables, whopping the soldier on the back of the head. "I am Anthony. May I ask who you are and what your business here is?"

"Yes. I am Roberto and I am from Augustana." He replied and stared at the big man.

"Far from home, aren't you?" Anthony murmured and shook his head. "My late brother knew quite a few people from there. In fact..." He turned his blue on the man across from him. "Did you know a man named Raoul?"

"Yes I did, we were on good terms. I was sorry to hear about his passing." Roberto inclinded his head in respect and Anthony nodded.

"We were just getting over one loss when..." He stopped and coughed, looking around. "I recently lost my daughter as well, so soon after Raoul, it hurts quite a bit to think about the pair of them." At the other mans words, Roberto was reminded of why exactly he was there. To ease this family's heartache just a bit.

"That is what I am here about. You see, quite a few weeks ago, there was a young woman brought into Augustana. She had been found in the woods by one of my lords men. When she came to, she didn't remember a single thing." Roberto paused and noticed that Anthony was staring at him intently, as if trying to get what he was saying. "Over the course of time, she started to remember a few things. May I ask if you had a son, named Caiden?"

"I did." Anthony nodded his head, eyebrows still furrowed. "What does he have to do with this?"

"This young woman I am speaking of...well...I have reason to believe that she is your daughter." The hall fell silent at Roberto's words. The minutes ticked by antagonizingly slow.

"You're mad!" Roared Anthony when he had regained the ability to speak; he was suddenly glad that his wife was visiting her mother, or else she would've collapsed in tears, as that was all she seemed to be doing lately.. "Raving! I want you out of here! Now!"

"I assure you I am qu-" Whatever Roberto had been about to say, was cut off by a loud shriek from outside. Not one of fright, but of...happiness.

"My lady! Oh! My lady!" They could hear a woman saying over and over again. A soldier rushed in the doors and looked up at Anthony.

"Sir! You...well...you won't believe it! Sir..." The young man couldn't seem to find the right words. "Come quick!" Casting a suspicious glance at Roberto, Anthony trailed after his soldier, his eyes landing on a young lady who Marlene was fussing over. She had curly black hair and blue eyes; she was also about four and a half months pregnant.

"No..." Anthony breathed, unable to believe what he was seeing. Breanna. His Breanna. His sweet, beautiful daughter. Alive. Standing there, looking around cluelessly as Marlene continued to go on and on about how everyone thought she had passed away.

"Still think I am mad now?" Roberto asked, but he never recieved an answer, as Anthony was already half-way across the courtyard.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

All she had wanted to do, was get out of the carriage and stretch her cramping legs. That's it! Hadley never thought that the second she stepped out, it would cause such an uproar. That she would have a plump little woman shrieking and running towards her.

She looked so familiar...

"My lady! Oh! My lady!" The woman cried, reaching Hadley in mere seconds of looking at her. "You are alive! That man in there...I heard him and thought he was crazy. I never believed for a second that he might've been telling the truth. We all that that you had been killed." The woman paused for air. "And look at you. Pregnant. I daresay that was Domitan's doing. He was devestated after the incident up at the fort."

"Marlene, let the girl breath." Hadley looked up and stared into a face that was much like her own; a tall man was now staring down at her, as if trying to figure out if he was in a dream or not.

"I...I want to say I know you, but..." She blinked and stared at the ground, tears forming.

"It will come to you." With that, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "Breanna..."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**AHHHHH!! I finally got it finished. I had planned for it to be up MUCH sooner than this, but it was really hard for me to think up a way for this little meeting to happen. You can all thank My Chemical Romance for me getting this chapter up when I did, because I've been listening to their CDs on repeat practically all day. Leave me lots of reviews, pretty please?!? And I'm not entirely sure when this next chapter is going to be up. I'm currently suffering from PotterMania as my mom likes to call it and I'm getting my book tonight at midnight. ::happy dance:: Leave some reviews, please!!!**


	11. Reunion? I think not

**Sooo...I just started school and I would love to say that I'm busy, but I'm not. It's GREAT being a senior. Hehehe. Anyway, here is chapter eleven. Hopefully, with all of this free time on my hands, I can get this story finished up BEFORE the end of first semester.**

** /sarcasm **

**It will be ending soon.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Gods bless it, Dom, slow down!" Neal yelled angrily as they galloped through the forest. They hadn't stopped to rest and everyone was getting angry. Their butts were sore and their horses thirsty.

"Come on, we don't have much further to go." Dom argued back, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice. Finally. After so much time of not knowing if Brea was alive, he was finally going to be able to see her. To hold her. To let her know how much he loved her and missed her.

"That may be so, but unless you want your fiance to be the only person talking to you when this trip is over, I suggest you stop and let us rest for a few minutes!" Kel shouted and it was this comment that made him stop. Sighing, Dom turned his horse around and rode back to where the rest of them had stopped. He dismounted from the horse and stretched his legs while Rebekah led the horses over to a small pond to drink their fill of water.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Brea isn't going anywhere." Mikol said while stretching his legs.

"Based on what we've been through since we left Corus a few months ago, I would have to say it is a definite possibility she could go somewhere." Dom replied and ran a hand through his hair, thinking. They had spent a few days in Augustana and it had been a relief to be able to sleep in an actual bed and get a bath. However, when they left, Oliver had stayed with his family, saying that he had missed them while on the run and was looking forward to taking over for his father and starting his own family.

"Do we have anything to eat?" Rebekah asked curisously.

"Just a few pieces of day old bread." Kel replied and passed out the bread; Dom passed it up, not really hungry at the moment. He was eager to get moving again. Once all of the horses were finished at the pond, they mounted back up on the horses and started through the forest again.

"Will we make it before nightfall?" Neal questioned, looking around apprehensively; he didn't like the idea of riding in the dark.

"I certainly hope so." Dom answered and spurred his horse on faster. Night was coming fast and Dom was happy that the other four people traveling with him no longer had any complaints about why they were going so fast.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A few hours later, they could the Goldenlake citadel coming into view. They had been traveling by moonlight for a little more over an hour. It was slow going once the sun had gone down, but at last, they had made it.

"You know what would be funny?" Mikol asked as they made their way to the gates.

"What?" Kel asked, irritated; he had yet to stop talking for the past hour and it was starting to test her nerves. She vaguely wondered if Rebekah would miss him...

"If they didn't let us in." He chuckled as he said this.

"How exactly would that be funny?" Demanded Neal, glancing at the laughing person and smacking him in the head.

"Not sure, but I would probably laugh." He replied with a grin and a few seconds later, they all watched as something hit him squarely in the face; it was a saddlebag. "What was that for?!"

"You talk to much." Dom replied and everyone cracked up; he was happy the saddlebag had been empty, because he heard it hit the ground as they rode. The rest of the ride was in silence.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Asked a shoulder at the gate, the light of his torch casting their faces into shadow.

"I am Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own. Riding with me is Sir Nealean of Queenscove, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. As well as two of the Queen's Riders. We are here to see Lord Anthony." Dom spoke up, staring down at the soldier.

"Right." The soldier nodded his head and turned around. "Open the gate!" He shouted and very slowly, the gates started to open. "Right on inside, sir, someone will take you to Lord Anthony."

"Thank you." Dom nodded to the man and nudged his horse through the gate. Another soldier, along with a few young men met them.

"These boys will take your horses and I will take you to see my Lord Anthony." He told Dom and watched as the five people dismounted. Their horses were led away and the soldier led them up to the citadel. "I'm guessing the reason you are here, is because you've heard the news?"

"The news?" Kel asked curisouly.

"Yes, the news about Lady Breanna." The soldier grinned and continued. "Personally, I thought all of you were going to be here alot sooner. It turns out that she was alive the whole time. The leader of her rider group confessed to leaving her for dead in the forest after the explosion in the fort. King Johnathon is putting that wretched woman on trial. Many people are saying that she deserves to be put to death for her actions. Endangering Lady Breanna and her babies like that."

"Death?" Mikol choked out, thinking about how much he had missed since they had been gone.

"The babies lived?" Dom demanded, staring at the soldier with wide eyes. The man smiled, patting his shoulder, not even bothering to pay attention to what Mikol had said.

"Yes, the babies lived. She is far along now. There is one thing you should know..." The man never got to finish his sentence, as Lord Anthony met them in the entry way.

"Dom!" He said happily and shook the young mans hand. "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, sir." Dom replied, smiling. The soldier who had led them inside looked troubled as he disappeared; Dom had to wonder about what the man was going to tell them.

"I take it the lot of you want to see Brea?" Anthony was rocking back and forth on his heels. This was clearly the happiest he had been in months.

"Of course!" Kel said and she grinned, eager to see her best friend.

"This way." He led them down the corridor and the five people practically had to jog to keep up with him. Finally, they stood outside of a door, slightly out of breath. "You all should know something."

It was to late. Dom drowned out the rest of what Anthony was saying as the door was opened. There she was. Sitting in a chair by the fire. Her hair down around her shoulders, hands folded on her bulging stomach. Rhiannon sat next to her, knitting something.

Dom stepped past Anthony, ignoring Neal and Kel, who were trying to get his attention. He stared at her for a few minutes, before Brea looked up at him. Smiling, he began crossing the room to her. It was a few seconds before he realized that something was wrong. Brea was staring at him with a look of confusion on her face. Like she didn't know who he was.

"Brea?" Dom asked, standing a few feet in front of her chair.

"Do I know you?" Brea questioned him, tilting her head to one side, a puzzled look on her face.

Those words broke Dom's heart. How could she not know him?! He was the father of her children!

"Dom..." Anthony put a hand on the young mans shoulder, silently berating himself for not saying something sooner. "She doesn't remember who you are. What you mean to her. Nothing."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: Awwwww...so sad. Poor Dom can't catch a freakin' break. What will happen next?**

**Not quite sure, because I haven't planned the next chapter out.**

**Reviews? Plzthnx.**

**If I get lots of them (meaning MORE than just one) I promise that the next chapter will be longer than most of the other chapters. I hate making them so short, sorry!!**


	12. She Remembers

**A/N: Yay! I'm updating faster. As promised, this chapter will be much longer than the previous ones. Woot.**

**Decyfer Down, Skillet, FM Static, Red and staying home from school love.**

**And how I finished this chapter. XD**

**WARNING: These next few chapters will contain lots and lots of fluffy goodness, because it's been absent for the past eleven chapters.  
**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Kel?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is Julianna?" The question that fell from Brea's lips sent a shockwave around the room; it was a few days after they had reached Goldenlake. Kel glanced apprehensively at Rhiannon, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you asking?" Kel was trying to put off answering the question, because she wasn't sure how this new and strange Brea was going to take it. Granted, with them there, she was slowly gaining back her memories (none of them including Dom, or so she said), but there was still something different about her.

"Because, I've been thinking about her lately. Obviously...I didn't like her very much and neither does anyone here, but I can't figure out why." Brea continued, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Oh. Well..." Knawing on her bottom lip, Kel figured out how best to phrase what she was going to say next, without upsetting her friend. "Julianna is, well...there is really no easy way of saying this, so I will just cut to the chase. Brea, she is the reason why you can't remember anything."

"Oh." Brea furrowed her eyebrows, staring into the fire. This was the part of Brea that kind of scared Kel. She no longer got mad and yelled, instead she got very quiet and just sat there. In fact, she was quiet all together. Only speaking when someone talked to her and there was always a bit of a vacant look on her face.

Rhiannon and Kel were exchanging glances when Brea spoke up.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I need some fresh air." With that, she pushed herself out of the chair and almost toppled over onto the table. Rhiannon jumped to her feet and steadied her daughter.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, smoothing hair from Brea's face.

"No. I'll be fine." Brea kissed her mothers cheek and was gone, shuffling down the hallway and to a courtyard. Once there, she sank down onto a bench and stared at the night sky.

She remembered.

She remembered everything.

Dom.

Julianna.

Everything.

There were quite a few things that were still blurry to her; most of the things she couldn't remember, involved Dom in one way or another. Like why she kept remembering the father of her children, in the hallway, kissing Julianna.

If she meant so damn much to him, as he said many times, why did he go off kissing the woman who had done this to her?!

"I should've just stayed in Augustana." Brea muttered grumpily, glaring at the stars as if they had personally wronged her.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Demanded a voice behind her and Brea craned her neck to see Neal standing there, staring at her with a look of shock on his face. "Do you realize what we went through to get you back? Granted, we didn't really do a whole lot of work, because the whole thing led us right back where we started, but it was the principal of the thing."

"Shut up." She growled, facing forward again.

"What's with this hostility? I didn't do anything to you." Neal walked forward to sit beside her on the bench, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't make me break your nose again." Brea threatened and glowered at him; he laughed.

"And where exactly has this Brea been hiding? We've been dealing with the quiet and reserved, one that actually gives me the creeps." He said, trying to get her to smile; he saw the corner of her mouth twitch and grinned.

"She doesn't want to come out." Was the whispered answer. "I can't...I feel like I can't be myself in there. You don't know what its like to wake up one morning and have someone tell you that you basically get a second chance at life, because, surprise surprise, your memory has been wiped clean. For all Roberto and Gabe knew, I was some crazy, psycho ax-murderer. I was all for starting a new life...there, then I started remembering stuff and it made everything difficult. Then I came back here. How do you walk back into a life that you know nothing about, where people have thought you dead for the past five months, because of your cheating fiance's jealous ex-lover thing?"

"Okay, what gives you the idea that Dom is cheating on you?" Neal demanded, keeping his arm around Brea's shoulders as he spoke.

"Something that I keep remembering. Him in a corridor with Julianna, kissing her." She replied and let her head slump onto his shouder. "In fact, everything I am remembering about Dom, is bad. Does this mean I'm not supposed to be with him or something?"

"No!" Neal said loudly, causing Brea to jump. "That was from a long time ago, before the babies were here and he asked you to marry him. She forced herself on him."

"Oh." Brea fell silent, staring down at the ground. "Then why can't I remember him?"

"Honestly, I don't know." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Would you be willing to go back to Corus? Or do you want to stay here?"

"Ugh. Why do you have to ask me these questions now, Nealen?" She demanded, glaring up at him.

"Dom and the others are curious. The king has already promised not to kill us for leaving." He told her, staring up at the sky.

"That's good to know, because being reprimanded was so far up on my list of things to worry about." Brea muttered drily, rolling her eyes.

"Ahah! There she is again!"

"Shut up." They laughed together and Neal sighed, standing to his feet.

"It's getting cold out here, let's go inside." He offered her his arm, which she accepted and the two of them started back inside. Neal left Brea at the door to her room, before going to find Kel. Brea slipped inside, changed into a sleeping gown and crawled into bed, her mind reeling.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was several hours later when Brea woke up. She wasn't even completely sure that she had fallen asleep, but instead drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, while staring up at the dark ceiling of her room.

She was thinking.

About Dom.

About the babies.

About...everything really.

That was when she sat up and stared around the room. Throwing back the blanket, she shoved her feet into slippers and pulled on a robe, starting from her bedroom and through the citadel. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but part of her was saying to go and see Dom.

Brea stood outside of his door for a few minutes, feeling like she had been in a similar position before. Sighing, she raised her fist and knocked three times. The seconds ticked by, before the door opened and a bleary-eyed Dom stood there, dressed for sleep.

They stared at each other.

"Brea...what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." Dom took her hand and pulled her into his room, shutting the door. They had decided (it was more of Anthony and Rhian's decision) that it would be best if they stayed in seperate rooms, just for now.

"I had to see you." Brea whispered, putting her hands on his bare chest, staring up at him in the dark. Studying his face.

"You barely even remember me." The pain was evident in Dom's voice as he spoke; gently, he pulled her hands away from him, backing up.

"That's not true." She told him, even though it was very true. "I'm just having trouble re-calling some of my memories. It doesn't help any that you avoid me. I've had no problem at remembering things about Kel, Neal, or any of them, but thats because they've been spending time with me."

"I don't avoid you."

"Yes you do! Everytime I walk into a room, you make some lame excuse to leave. No wonder I'm only remembering horrible things about you."

"Like what?"

"You kissing Julianna. You and Julianna in a room together...that one I wouldn't mind forgetting for the rest of my natural born life." Brea glared at Dom. "How could you do that to me?"

"We've been through this." Dom ran his hands over his face, sighing heavily. "Multiple times and right now, I really don't feel like talking about it again. If the only reason you've come here, is to yell at me about things that happened in the past, it would be best if you left."

"Fine. I will." Brea turned on her heel and started to the door, wrenching it open. That was when a hand closed around her wrist and whirled her around. She was suddenly face-to-face with Dom, who wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers.

"Remember me now?" Dom asked, a bit breathless, when he pulled away.

"Not quite." Brea pulled him into another kiss.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next time Brea woke up, she was laying on her side in an unfamiliar room, a tan arm laying across her. Someone elses body was pressed to hers. Turning her head slightly, Dom's face met hers. He smiled, kissing her lightly.

"Morning." He said, helping her to sit up.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, watching him get out of bed and stretch.

"Not long. Ten minutes maybe." Dom answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you find it creepy that you actually enjoy watching me sleep?"

"Not at all." Someone knocked on the bedroom door and Dom sighed, going to open. Her mothers frantic voice reached Brea's ears. "What's wrong?"

"It's Brea. We can't find her. She wasn't in her room this morning when I went to wake her." Rhian said and Brea heard Dom give a little chuckle. "This is no laughing matter, Domitan!"

"It is for me, because shes in here." He said and Brea saw her mother push past Dom and enter the bedroom.

"Morning." Brea said cheerfully, grinning.

"You scared the heavens out of me, child!" Rhian practically shouted, putting a hand to her heart.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were going to be in my room this early in the morning." She replied, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. "And for future reference, if I'm not in my room, you might want to come and check here first."

"I will see you too at breakfast and not dressed in your bedclothes." With that, Rhian stalked from the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Do you always have to aggrivate your mother?" Dom asked, wrapping his arms around Brea, smiling.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Brea answered, laying her head on his chest. This felt right. It felt pefect to her. She knew that Dom was feeling it too. "I don't need my memories to remember how much I love you."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You two are so cute together, it disgusts me." Neal said one afternoon, a few days after Brea spent the night with Dom, while the group of them sat outside in an inner courtyard. Brea was sitting on a bench, Dom on the ground beside her, his head resting on her leg, eyes shut. She was playing with his hair. "I thought you two were bad before the accident, but this is worse. It makes me want to hurl."

"So does your face, Meathead, but you don't hear me complaining, do you?" Dom asked, cracking an eye open to stare at his cousin, whose mouth was hanging open, while everyone else howled with laughter. Kel included.

"Dom. Be nice to your cousins, it's not his fault he's ugly." Brea said, lightly smacking his shoulder, while attempting to keep a straight face.

"Now thats just mean." Neal crossed his arms over his chest and sulked, turning away from the couple.

"It's okay, Neal, I love you just how you are. Ugly and everything." Kel grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, but he only turned his cheek.

"Ouch Kel, that hurts, right here." Neal pointed to his heart for emphasis. "After everything last night, you go and insult me."

"What went on last night?" Mikol asked, raising a curious eyebrow, smirking.

"Nothing!" Kel said hastily and smacked her fiance in the head, glowering at him. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Was the response, which earned him another smack. Brea laughed as she watched the two of them bicker.

"It's almost like they are already married. I feel sorry for their kids." Brea clicked her tongue disapprovingly, shaking her head.

"Me too." Dom said and sighed. "Makes you wonder what it would be like growing up in that house."

"They probably won't even have kids." Rebekah threw in, laughing as Kel attempted to tackle Neal, but he moved to fast.

"We've already got one on the way!" Neal shouted and was pushed back into the grass, while Kel pinned him to the ground.

"What?!" Shouted the four of them at the same time.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kel was shouting, glaring down at him.

"Why not? They were going to find out anyway. You can't very well go on saying that you are just gaining weight and then one day show up with, SURPRISE, a child. It doesn't work that way, my sweet." He pointed out, running a hand through Kel's hair. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, but...I wanted to tell my parents first, big mouth." Kel rolled off of Neal and sat up; Brea was smiling down at her. "What?"

"I'm thinking about you being a mother. It's really funny." She said with a grin.

"If you weren't pregnant..." Kel threatened as she stood up, brushing grass from her clothes.

"You are. So no more of that beating me up nonsense." Neal stood up as well and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, you two." Rebekah said with a smile as her and Mikol stood up.

"Thanks." Kel said and sighed heavily.

"Midday is being served." A servant announced; the three guys took off inside, leaving behind Kel, Brea, and Rebekah.

"Boys." Brea muttered and rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Yeah." Kel glanced down at her friend. "I don't think I will be able to do this, Brea."

"If I can, you can. You will be fine." Brea assured Kel, hugging her. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Me too." Kel said, rubbing her stomach.

"Me three." Rebekah said, leading the way back inside.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: I never really said how much longer this chapter was going to be. I really wish I could draw though, because that bench scene with Brea and Dom is fluffy goodness.**

**Next up: Going back to Corus and a wedding. Whos will it be? I wonder.**

**I really couldn't resist making Kel pregnant. This chapter has a mind of its own. I'm not joking. I wanted one thing to happen and instead, Kel ends up pregnant. Poor girl.**

**Three chapters left. I've got them all planned out. Kind of...undecided at the moment of what I want to happen in one of them.**

**Reviews, please?**


	13. Corus

**A/N: I have a long chapter for ya'll!! Yay!!**

**Does anyone here read the Twilight series? I just finished Eclipse and...grr...JACOB!! and Bella!!**

**Edward was amazing. As usual.**

**Well, here is my next chapter. Yay.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Brea!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No. I'm just really fat." Brea smacked the person who asked her that, upside the head. They had just arrived back in Corus and the news had spread that Brea was alive; everyone was excited to see her and Brea figured the greetings would never end. There seemed to be a never-ending crowd of people around her and Dom...

"Her royal majesty, Queen Thayet would like to see you, Lady Breanna." Said a servant, who stopped Brea and Dom's escape route to their rooms.

"Damn." She muttered, running a hand through her hair, looking at Dom. "I'll meet you at the room in a few minutes." They kissed briefly, before Brea nodded to the servant. He turned on his heel, leading the way to where Thayet was waiting for her. It took longer than it should have, because whoever hadn't greeted her when she arrived, was doing so now.

"Wait right here." The servant said, before heading through a door. Brea waited patiently, leaning up against the the wall. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes before the servant reappeared. "She is ready to see you." Sighing, Brea followed him into the room, bowing as low as she could when she saw the queen.

"They weren't rumors after all..." Thayet mused, walking to meet Brea, pulling her into a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too." Brea remembered the queen, very well. "What rumors are you talking about?"

"When everyone returned from the fort, they were talking about how you had been pregnant. I thought they were just joking." Thayet smiled softly. "How are you?"

"Tired. I'm going to the bathroom every five minutes and my back hurts." She complained and heard the other woman laugh quietly.

"Just think about how much fun you will have one the baby gets here." Brea putting her face in her hands and groaning, only made Thayet laugh more.

"Babies. There are two of them."

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"Wow. No wonder you look about ready to pop."

"Hey!" The two women laughed and Brea finally collapsed in a chair. "What is going to happen to Julianna?" Thayet's eyes hardened and she stared at the floor.

"Death." The quiet word sent shivers over Brea's spine.

"Just for what happened to me, she is going to die?"

"Brea, it was attempted murder. From the way she told it, she walked away from you, after you asked for help. Then, when you fell, she left you for dead in the words." Thayet paused, staring intently at the younger girl. "She put three lives in danger that day; death and dealing with the Black God is what she deserves."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You don't have to do this, you know." Dom told his fiance, staring at her. "It's unnecessary stress for you and the babies."

"I know I don't have, but I want to." Brea argued back, slipping her feet into slippers; they had been in Corus for about a week. It had taken all of five seconds, after talking with Thayet, for Brea to decide that she wanted to see Julianna.

There was something she had to say.

"This is crazy. Who is to say that Julianna won't try to kill you again?" Dom demanded, blocking Brea's way out of the room.

"With guards there? Julianna is stupid, but she isn't that stupid." Was her response as she glowered up at Dom, hands on her hips. "Move."

"No." He shook his head stubbornly.

"Do you want more kids?"

"What..."

"If you want more kids, I suggest you move out of the way, Domitan." There was something in the way Brea spoke that told Dom she would cause him extreme amounts of pain.

"Fine." Dom huffed and stood aside, grabbing Brea's arm as she went to leave. "Be careful."

"I always am." She replied and left the room, starting down the corridor.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"What can I do for you, my lady?" Asked the guard, eyeing Brea as she walked in the jail house.

"I'm here to see Julianna." Was her shaky response; the more she walked, the more Brea started to regret her decision to come. To late. She was already here.

"Sorry, but that particular prisoner has requested all visitors be turned away."

"But you don't understand...I'm the reason that she is in here. I just need to tell her something."

"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt any..." The guard stood silent for a few minutes, apparently having a silent arguement with himself.

"Please. I will only need ten minutes to speak with her."

The guard huffed.

"Fine." He called for another man to take his spot. "Follow me, my lady." He led the way into the jail house and Brea felt her stomach turn; the smell was putrid, apparently from the amount of people who were being kept there. It burned her nose and made her eyes water. She was suddenly very happy she hadn't eaten much at breakfast.

"How do you stand it in here?" Brea gasped, holding her handkerchief up to her mouth.

"I don't. That's why I stand out there." The guard jerked his head to the way they had come inside. They walked in silence, until the man led her into a much smaller chamber; all of the cells were silent, like the people in them were sleeping...or dead. It didn't smell nearly as bad in here. "On the end. Right side. You have ten minutes." Brea nodded and forced herself to move.

When she reached the cell, it took her a few minutes to make out Julianna, who was hunkered down in the shadows.

"Julianna?" Brea whispered, seeing a flash of red in the poor light.

"Go away." The voice was hoarse and angry, nothing like what Brea remembered.

"No. You owe me an explanation." She said angrily and heard a scuffling noise. When she looked down at the floor to the cell, Julianna was there. She didn't even look like herself. Her brilliant red hair was unkempt, hanging limply around her face, which had dirt streaks on it. The clothes she was wearing had apparently been someone elses, because they were at least two sizes to big, very dirty and torn, hanging lamely off of Julianna. Obviously, she hadn't had a decent bath in weeks.

As Brea stood there, staring into the sad eyes of the woman she had once despised with all of her being, that feeling was replaced by a new one.

Pity.

"Brea?" Julianna croaked out, staring dumbly up at her. "You...you are the last person I excepted to come and visit me here."

"I don't even want to be here." Brea replied and glowered. "Why? Why did you do it? You have done some pretty low things in the past. Among them, sleeping with my fiance, but leaving me for dead in the forest? That's the worst thing you have done."

The seconds ticked by, the silence between the two of them growing longer. At last, Julianna pulled herself to her feet, using the bars of the cell.

"You don't know what it was like, Brea." Julianna started, staring at a point past Brea's head. "Having to watch the one person you ever loved, happy, but with another person. I was jealous of you and hated you at the same time. I also couldn't understand why he loved you so much. To me, you were just immature and annoying. You should've heard the way he talked about you..." There was a brief pause and their eyes finally met. "If I could take back what happened that day in the fort, I would; I don't know what came over me. I wasn't myself. I am truly sorry for my actions to you, Brea. He hates me...doesn't he?"

"Yes." Brea said the word quietly, but Julianna had heard her; a few tears leaked down her cheeks. "But I don't."

"What?" Julianna took a step backwards as if she had been hit. "You don't? Are you sure that fall didn't mess up something in your head?"

"Actually..." Brea trailed off and shook her head; she didn't want to start talking about how she had temporarily forgot who she was. "It's pointless to hate you, because obviously you are paying for what you did. Even before you confessed to everything, I have a feeling that as cold and heartless you may seem, so your conscience was beating you up. The only thing I really do hate, is that you put the lives of mine and Dom's children at risk."

"I already sa-"

"I'm not done." Brea grumbled and held up her hand, silencing the other woman. "Honestly, I don't believe that you should die for this crime, but I've already argued with the king and queen about this matter. My word doesn't matter. I merely came to tell you, that...I forgive you."

"You forgive me? Just like that?" Julianna demanded, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just like that." Then Julianna did something that Brea hadn't been expecting.

She sank to the floor of the jail cell and started to cry.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She blubbered in-between sobs. "You have no idea how badly I've been wanting you to say that. For anyone to say that they forgive me."

"Erm..."

"Gods, I'm such a baby." Julianna wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her grimy shirt, then stood up once more; Brea saw that the tears had left streaks on her face. "You aren't just saying that you forgive me to make me feel better, are you?" Her voice was shaky and sounded even more pitiful than she looked.

"Of course not, I really mean it."

"Thank you."

"Your time is up." The guard said, approaching the cell.

"Okay." Brea reached through the bars of the cell and squeezed Julianna's hand, before following the guard out of the jail; as the door to the small chamber swung shut, Brea would've bet money that she heard someone crying.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next day, Brea refused to get out of bed. She knew that it was the day that Julianna was set to be executed and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong about them killing her. Yes, the woman had left her for dead in the forest where any number of things could have happened to her. Wasn't the fact that Julianna had been killing herself for five months been enough of a punishment?

"You alright?" Dom asked when he came in for breakfast.

"No." Brea muttered and sat up. "Why is it that everyone is for Julianna being killed, except for the one person who was actually hurt by what she did?"

"Because that one person is more forgiving than she should be." He replied, giving her a knowing look, which caused Brea to stick her tongue out at him.

"So are you saying that I shouldn't have forgiven you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the difference?!" Brea demanded, throwing her hands up in the air.

"She tried to kill you!" Dom argued back.

"And you broke my heart!" She knew that the words had come out meaner than she intended them too. They sat in silence together. "I don't regret taking you back."

"I know." He sighed, sitting on the bed with her. "I really don't deserve you Brea...you are such an amazing person..."

"Don't change the subject." She had a feeling he was trying to flatter her into forgetting about her arguement. "Julianna doesn't deserve death. Maybe a few years in the jail, but not death. I'm alive aren't I? Her conscience did a good job on her."

"So she can go the Peaceful Realms knowing that you forgive her."

"You are so stubborn, it's annoying." With that, Brea pushed him out of her way and got out of bed, heading for the privvy. Once she was done, she walked back into the room and saw that Dom was still there. He waved her over, holding out his arms. "No."

"Why not?" Dom asked, looking sad as his arms dropped to his sides.

"I'm mad at you."

"Why? Because I won't stick up for Julianna?"

"No, because I can be." Was her childish response. With a heavy sigh, Dom stood up and walked to Brea, wrapping his arms around her, while she laid her head on his chest, arms around his waist. "It just...doesn't feel right."

"I know." That was a lie, because Dom didn't know what Brea was so upset! Then again, he didn't understand how her mind worked or why she took him back in the first place! She was to forgiving for her own good. He kissed the top of her head. "There is nothing you can do to help Julianna. Her fate is sealed."

"Gods, I wish you weren't right." Brea grumbled, closing her eyes and listening to Dom's heart; the sound calmed her down. A few minutes later, they broke away from each other.

"I actually came to talk to you about something..." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed, which they both sat on.

"What?" She asked tiredly, running a hand through her hair.

"Even after the accident at the fort, our wonderful mothers refused to stop planning our wedding." He rolled his eyes, smiling to himself about something. "Needless to say, they've practically got the whole damn thing planned out. So...do you want to wait until after they babies arrive or do you want to get married sooner?"

"How soon?" Brea eyed Dom suspiciously, while he figetted with the blanket.

"Next month." His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke.

"No!"

"I told them you would say that, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"I want to wait until after the babies are born. Plus, I don't need a priest to tell me that I'm yours. I already know that." Brea said with a smile.

"That is the nicest thing you've said all day." Dom smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing her.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: I know I said there would be a wedding in this chapter, but I decided to save that for the last chapter.**

**Two more left.**


	14. Aiden and Alessa

**A/N: Because ya'll are extra special, you get two chapters today!! (and because it's been written for the past two weeks)**

**WOOT!**

**Skipping ahead four months to Brea having the babies.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Brea opened her eyes, staring around the bedroom. Dom was still sound asleep on the bed. Trying to make as little noise as possible, which was difficult being nine months pregnant with twins, she got out of bed and slipped into the privvy. By now, Dom had woken up and was getting dressed.

He was in the process of pulling on his breeches, when a loud scream sent him toppling into a desk.

"DOM!" Brea shouted from inside the privvy. "GET NEAL!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Neal sighed as he walked from the room where one of the assistant healers was getting Brea comfortable. Dom, Kel, Mikol and Rebekah were there; they rushed up to him. Brea's parents were due to arrive the next day.

"Well?" Kel demanded, glaring up at him.

"The babies are on the way. The midwife is in there with her now." He replied and grinned at Dom, who was stark white. "Cheer up, you are about to become a father."

"I'm trying to process everything." He replied and sighed heavily. "Can I see her?"

"Sure." Neal nodded and watched as Dom walked towards the room, walking inside. Brea was laying on the bed, propped on some pillows, not looking very happy. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Feeling okay?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"No." Brea replied grumpily, glaring at the midwife, who was in the corner of the room. "She's almost as bad as Julianna was. Bossy, little..." She still felt bad about what happened; it had taken her a few months to realize that the situation was out of her hands from the time it had happened.

"I don't think anybody can be as bad as Julianna." Dom cut in, laughing. "Do you want me in the room with you?"

"Actually..." Brea bit her lip, looking troubled. "I just want Kel in her. If I scream like a little girl, I know she won't make fun of me. You on the other hand, might hold it against me for the rest of my life."

"Do you really think I'm that mean?" He demanded, trying to look offended.

"Yes." She replied and smiled. "Just her, but I promise, you will get to hold your little boy before anyone else, minus Miss Grouch."

"How do you know there will be a boy?"

"Just a feeling."

"Alright." The two of them were silent for a few minutes and Dom couldn't help but feel a little anxious as he thought about Brea having the babies. There was no guarantee that she would live, especially with twins. "Brea."

"Don't start." Brea's voice held an edge and when Dom looked at her, there were tears glistening in her eyes. "Don't, Dom, please. Don't think that."

"Okay." He promised and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and meant it with every fiber of her being. "Alessa and Aiden."

"What?" Dom asked, staring at her curiously.

"You asked me what I wanted to name the babies. Alessa and Aiden." Brea said, smiling. "Just a mothers intuition that there is going to be a girl and boy."

"Sounds good to me."

"You are going to have to leave now." Said the midwife sharply. Dom looked at her and nodded, before turning his attention to Brea.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." He told her, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Just scream."

"Okay." Brea laughed and released Dom's hand, allowing him to leave the room.

"Kel, she wants you in there." He announced when he left the room.

"Me? Why not you?" She asked, looking at Neal, then back to his cousin, to see if they were joking.

"Just go in there and be with my soon-to-be wife and mother of my children." Dom said, pointing to the door. "She needs you."

"Alright." Kel sighed and started into the room.

"What now?" Mikol asked, looking around.

"We get to wait." Neal replied and sighed.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next few hours passed in a blur. For awhile, Dom sat in the room, holding Brea's hand. She damn near squeezed his off. After that, she had told him to leave and wait outside. Which he did, somewhat happy to be out of her death grip.

So instead, Dom sat outside with the large group of their friends that had gathered there. He paced, wringing his hands. Everytime he heard a yelp, whether it was from Brea or Kel, from inside the room, he paced faster.

"Dom! You are giving me a headache!" Shouted Rebekah, putting a hand to her head.

"Get over it." He retorted and then there was a sound from inside the room that was like music to his ears.

The crying of a newborn baby.

Ten minutes later, another one followed.

Not a second later, a harried assisstant healer stuck her head out of the room.

"Queenscove, get in here. We're losing her."

The words shot through Dom like an arrow.

Losing...Brea...

"I'll take care of her." Neal whispered to his cousin, disappearing into the room.

Dom pressed his back to the wall, sinking down to the floor. The minutes ticked by slowly. Every so often, someone would cast an anxious glance to him, then back to the door.

He couldn't lose Brea. Not now. He just couldn't.

"Please, if anyone is listening, protect her." Dom whispered to the air. "Protect her. Keep her safe. I can't lose her. Please."

The door opened again and Dom's head shot up so fast that he hit it against the wall. Even through the stars he was seeing, he could tell that Kel was crying.

But...there was something wrong with the fact that she was crying.

Because she was also smiling.

Dom lurched to his feet and grabbed Kel's shoulders. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth, so he stared at Kel. She understood what he wanted to know and her smile grew bigger.

"She wants to see you." Kel whispered and turned, leading the way back into room. Dom stepped inside tenatively, his eyes meeting Brea's. There was a small wrapped bundle in her arms; she looked about ready to pass out, her eyes barely open.

"So there is the father." The midwife was smiling, holding another small bundle in her arms that was wrapped in the blanket. "Come and see your son." It took a little prodding from Kel, but Dom finally crossed the room, and the midwife placed the baby in his arms.

"Aiden." He smiled, staring down at the baby, then crossed the room to Brea, sitting with her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Brea replied and Dom smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. As he did this, his eyes fell on the little girl who was sleeping in her arms, then to the little boy in his arms, finally they drifted back up to Brea. This was his family.

He couldn't have been happier than he was at the moment, looking at all of them.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N: Just so ya'll know, this chapter didn't originally have a happy ending.**

**One more left.**


	15. My Life

A/N: Wow. It's been a year since I last updated. Sorry for my unbelievably long abscence. So, this will the ending for my story. Will there be another one with the children? Probably not for awhile. Thanks to everyone who stuck around!!

Don't be mad about the one year thing and the abscence of the wedding and other things I said would be in here. This is just my way of speeding things along and wrapping up the story quickly. At this point, Kel and Neal are married and Dom and Brea are married.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- ONE YEAR LATER -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Brea!" Dom called excitedly from the other room. Sighing, the woman finished dressing in breeches and a tunic and started from the bathroom. All she wanted was five minutes of peace. Just a minute to get dressed and get ready for the day. Was that too much to ask?

"What, love?" Brea asked tiredly, leaning against the doorframe as she watched her husband playing with the two kids. Well, he was playing with Aiden, while Alessa sat, playing quietly with her toys. When a person looked at the two of them, it was easy enough to tell they were twins. The two of them had black curly hair and deep blue eyes. However, Aiden slightly took after Brea, while Alessa took after Dom. However, they still passed as twins.

"Look." Dom was seated cross-legged on the floor, holding up Aiden. Slowly, he released the boys hands and watched his son take a few timid steps. It had been clear early on that Aiden was going to be a lot more independent than his sister. He had started crawling before her and was further along in the physical development sense, but Alessa was proving to be a lot smarter than Aiden.

"Aiden!" She yelped happily and knelt down, beckoning her son to her. "Come here, baby." The little boy took a few more steps and fell right as he reached his mom. Brea laughed and picked up Aiden, kissing him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Wish Aly would do that. All she seems to be concerned about is those toys your mother and father bought her." Dom sighed and picked up his daughter, rising to his feet. "They spoil these two."

"They are grandparents. That's what they are supposed to do."

"And how do you explain Neal and Kel?"

"Revenge." Brea grinned and kissed her son on the side of the head. Ever since Kel had given birth to her son, the two of them had spoiled the little boy, just because they could.

"Good point." Dom picked up Aly, who cuddled up to him, holding tight to a stuffed rabbit. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here? The kids could get along fine in Corus."

"I'm sure. We can bring them back in a few years, but for now, I want them in Masbolle and away from all of this nonsense. Neal and Kel took their son back to Queenscove."

"And we can always bring them back when they are older."

"If they want."

"Yes. If they want." Dom nodded and handed Alessa to Brea. "I'll grab the last of the bags and meet you outside."

"Okay." Brea kissed him once, before turning and exiting their rooms. For several weeks, they had talked about the possibility of taking their twins back to Masbolle, to be raised there instead of at the palace. When she reached the carriage outside, she was very surprised to see the king and queen standing there, as if waiting for her. "Your majesties?"

"We wanted to say farewell to you and Domitan." Johnathon explained with a smile as Thayet took Aiden and he took Alessa. "You four shall be missed terribly."

"Aw. Do not worry, your majesty, we shall be back soon." Brea promised with a brilliant smile. "We could never stay away for long."

"No. You couldn't." Thayet said and shook her head; her eyes pricked with tears. It was going to be sad to see her gone. They stood in the courtyard and talked for a bit longer, before Domitan walked over to them. From there, farewells were exchanged, and then Brea and Dom were walking over to the carriage with Aiden and Alessa.

"I'll miss the castle." Brea whispered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So will I, but it will be okay. It won't be long before Aiden wants to train to be a knight and Alessa wants to be a Queen's Rider." Dom assured her as they set the twins into contraptions in the back of the carriage that would keep them from moving around.

"Like I would allow that!"

"Oh. You would, because you'd want her to take after you." Dom teased and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Come on then, let's go home."

"Yeah. Home." Brea climbed into the back of the carriage and he slammed the door shut. With a sigh, Brea stared out the window, listening to her children settle into sleep. She watched the scenery go by and felt a pang of sadness hit her once more. This was because she wasn't only leaving a place she considered home, but her way of life. For years, her life ran on a schedule and she always knew what she had to do. All she had ever known was Corus and the Queen's Riders. It passed when she realized that Dom was right; they were going home now, why be sad?

Brea began to study the peaceful faces of her children; they were both sleeping now, the rocking and jostling of the carriage having lulled them into sleep. Aidena and Alessa were her life now; they were all that she would know until she passed into the Peaceful Realms.

"I love you both." She whispered and kissed each of their foreheads. The twins sighed and moved, before once more settling into a peaceful sleep. Deciding sleep was the best option, Brea settled down and fell asleep as well.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A/N: I'm finally done. Yay. Maybe once this semester of school is over, I will start on another story, focusing more on the children. It's to crazy to focus on much else.

Thanks for anyone who actually believed I would finish this story. Lol.


End file.
